


Из жизни волка (и его окружения)

by desterra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Планируется серия драбблов по игре: мне - вопрос, я - ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блэки на вопрос "Куда же делся Камаро?"

 

\- Кстати, а где твоя машина? - Дерек даже бровью не повёл, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что внезапно оглох на оба уха.  
Питер склонил голову на бок, окинул пристальным взглядом стаю, в едином порыве демонстрирующую клыки и зубы, видимо призванные изображать улыбки, и повторил вопрос. В конце концов, ему совсем не трудно.  
Блеяние подростков (барашки на лугу, а не серые волки, честное слово) Питер благосклонно пропустил мимо ушей, обратив своё внимание на племянника. Дерек продолжал упорно выказывать, что в генах его нет ничего человеческого — сплошная вулканская кровь, с крохотной примесью волчьей. Питер бы поаплодировал и даже пригласил актёра, играющего нового Спока, поучиться правильному покерфейсу, но ему на самом деле было интересно, что же случилось с любимой деткой Дерека.  
Угрозы (Дерек, или ты расскажешь мне, что с Камаро, или я покажу Стайлзу детские фотографии, да, сохранились, нет, не найдёшь) и шантаж (брошу на произвол судьбы, сам нянчись со своим детским садом) не подействовали. Дерек сжимал зубы и кулаки, но упорно молчал и сверлил нечитаемым взглядом свежепокрашенную стену. Стайлз (внезапно) молчал, кусая губы, и периодически похлопывал Дерека по стиснутой в кулак ладони. Ладонь разжималась, демонстрируя миру человеческие пальцы, без когтей и повышенной волосатости, но тут же возвращалась в исходное положение, стоило только Питеру погромче хмыкнуть.  
Взгляды «я-знаю-что-вы-делали-прошлым-летом» пропадали втуне, тонкий сарказм с хрустом обламывался о ледяное молчание, жалобные вздохи... окей, с ними у Питера всегда выходила какая-то лажа. В общем, что же произошло с Камаро — так и осталось великой тайной, чему бурно, не пытаясь даже притвориться безразличными, радовались щенки. Дерек, помня о вулканском происхождении, только закатывал глаза. Питер украдкой смахивал скупую слезу гордости. Стая крепла на глазах.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос от солнышка, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным: "Как Дерек воспитывал дочь?"  
> Вселенная "Ради любви"

Нет ничего сложного в воспитании детей. Дерек в этом уверен. В конце концов у него перед глазами был отличный пример. Поэтому, как бы не язвил Питер и не кивал понимающе Джон, хмыкая в кулак, Дерек знал: он справится. Самое главное, просто говорить «нет» и, иногда, возможно, объяснять почему. Первое он умел в совершенстве, для второго у него будет Стайлз. Да и сам научится, не идиот, в конце концов.  
\- Папа, сказку!  
\- Детка.  
\- Папа.  
Вот только ему забыли сказать, что «нет» большому злому оборотню или дёргающемуся в предвкушении Стайлзу совсем не похоже на «нет» зелёным глазам и наморщенному носику трёхлетней принцессы. Ничего общего.  
\- Детка.  
\- Папа.  
\- Нет.  
\- А дедушка сказал, принцессам можно всё.  
К тому же он не знал, что воспитание детей подразумевает вмешательство дедушек. И, честно, если от Питера можно было ожидать всего, то Джон удивил. И не в смысле помощи в отстаивании родительского авторитета, а том самом, когда Питер прикупает маггловских сигарет и скромно устраивается в углу обновлённого сада. Серьёзно, что не так с законом (Дерек уверен, что такой должен быть): мои дети — мои правила?  
\- Детка.  
\- О, пап...  
Нет ничего сложного в воспитании детей. Дерек в этом уверен. Был. Примерно до того момента, когда Лора, сжав крохотные пальчики в кулачки, принялась мотать головой, мешая Эрике заняться причёской. И никакое «нет» не спасло. Правда. Дереку так и пришлось осваивать искусство плетения косы из четырёх прядей. Вручную. Никакой магии. Где-то здесь ему и пришло в голову, что что-то идёт совсем не так.  
\- Папа.  
\- Детка.  
А вообще — плевать. Потому что он справился. Они справились. И это совсем не пустое бахвальство. Восемь медалей «Лучшему папе в двух мирах и их отражениях» в цветах Слизерина, одна краше другой, тому подтверждение.  
К слову, у Стайлза медалей нет.  
Зато есть котлы.  
С такой же надписью.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссоверная вселенная. Дерек - седьмой курс, Стайлз - пятый курс.  
> Тема "одна из шуток Стайлза"

\- Я не хотел! - Стайлз надеялся, что его физиономия выражает искреннее раскаяние, а не перекошена от еле сдерживаемого смеха. - Серьёзно! Всё должно было получиться не так. И вообще! С чего вы взяли, что это я?  
Приподнятая бровь Хейла огромными буквами посылала в воздух запрос: "Идиот что ли? Сам признался только что."  
\- А, ну да, - покивал Стилински, соглашаясь с бровью. - А вы на пару вопросов не ответите? Мне бы записать что к чему. Понимаете, всё так быстро произошло, что я не успел зафиксировать данные по драконьей чешуйке. А если вы мне поможете, то такой эффект, как сейчас у Маркуса, можно будет смело исключать. И я клянусь больше не испытывать это зелье на вас. Честное стилинское! И кровь бы взять у вас на анализ. Как в маггловских фильмах, знаете? Хотя откуда вам. Но очень нужно, правда! Я тут кое-что переделал и... а, не важно. Дайте крови. Жалко вам что ли? На нужное же дело!  
Приняв изумлённое молчание за согласие, Стайлз резво, с палочкой наперевес, сунулся к Флинту. И тут же повис на руках у Хейла, успевшего сообразить что к чему.  
\- Ух! Что ж вы за люди-то такие, - шмыгнул носом Стайлз. - Никакой тяги к знаниям.  
Флинт взревел раненым медведем и подёргал себя за ядовито-алые пряди, по которым играли в салки золотые котята.  
\- Ну, я правда, не хотел, - попробовал ещё раз Стайлз, заглянул в нахмуренное лицо Дерека и протёр на всякий случай свои глаза, два раза.  
Непробиваемый, непрошибаемый, вечно серьёзный или нахмуренный Дерек Хейл неприлично ржал только одними глазами. Ну, конечно, он мог себе это позволить. То ли не пил воду с зельем, то ли сотворил что-то эдакое и на него не подействовало, то ли зелье на оборотней вообще не имело влияния, но Дерек, в отличие от друзей, не пострадал от шутки неугомонных гриффиндорцев.  
\- Ты! - возмущённо пропыхтел Стайлз, вырываясь из крепкого захвата.  
\- Я, - согласился Дерек. - Ещё раз устроишь что-то подобное, познакомлю со своими клыками. Тебе не понравится. Кивни, если понял.  
Стайлз усиленно закивал и принялся ритмично дышать, проталкивая воздух в лёгкие, как только Хейл выпустил его на свободу.  
\- Через час найдёшь нас, - рыкнул Маркус. - И лучше, если у тебя будет способ всё исправить. Поверь.  
\- Ага, ага, - Стайлз машинально покивал и ему тоже, но моментально вскинулся. - Как через час? Это же вам не обычная краска! Там же!  
Флинт показал внушительный кулак, а Дерек пожал плечами и отвернулся, тронув Маркуса за плечо.  
\- А как же вопросы и кровь? - крикнул Стилински вслед уходящим друзьям. - Ну, и ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось. Я блокнот захвачу через час! Вы пока там себе подумайте!  
Дерек показал ему весьма неприличную маггловскую фигуру из пальцев одной руки, даже не обернувшись на крик.  
\- Так и запишем, - пробурчал себе под нос Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. - Чувство юмора - одна штука, в наличие имеется.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кроссоверная вселенная  
> тема "Лора: квиддич, зельеваренье или проказы?"

— О, нет! — застонал Стайлз.  
И, серьёзно, Дерек когда-нибудь напоит Малфоя так, что тот согласится законодательно запретить подобные стоны. Потому что ещё секунду назад Стайлз станцевал джигу и кукарачу в одном флаконе, бросил Чубаку, сову Лоры, на откуп Дереку и сияя открыл конверт, а в следующее мгновение — душераздирающий стон, и Хейл, оставив птицу, готов подхватить мужа и аппарировать на границу Запретного леса.  
— Не может такого быть! — Стайлз демонстративно побился головой о столешницу, пока Дерек, выхватив мелко исписанный листок, пробегался глазами по строчкам.  
Честно, хорошо, что Стайлз сделал это самостоятельно, в смысле постучался головой, иначе Дерек настучал бы ему сам.  
— Ещё раз! — рыкнул он. — Клянусь Мерлином, Стайлз, ещё раз!  
— Отстань, — взмахнул рукой обиженный ребёнок, отлично притворяющийся его мужем, и шмыгнул носом. — Дай мне достойно пострадать. Можно даже в одиночестве.  
— Было бы о чём, — фыркнул Дерек и вернулся к письму, пряча довольную улыбку.  
— Ну, конечно! — протянул Стайлз. — Вообще-то, это я должен был быть клёвым папочкой.  
— Ты хороший отец, — утешил его Дерек, не отрываясь от чтения.  
— И вовсе даже нет! — воскликнул Стайлз и снова приложился лбом о стол. — Это всё ты виноват. Ты-ты! Больше некому! Я ещё мог смириться с твоей хмурой физиономией, вечно закутанной в шарфик Слизерина, как будто нет в мире других цветов, но Лора! Какого чёрта её-то понесло не на тот факультет?  
— Спроси у Шляпы, — привычно откликнулся Дерек.  
— И ладно бы только факультет, — не останавливался Стайлз, — я уже привык к зашкаливающему количеству слизеринцев на квадратный метр личного пространства и даже смирился с этим. Фигня война. Но, Дерек! Ты же помнишь, что сказал Северус, да? Ты не мог этого забыть! Моё бедное сердце чуть не разорвалось от скорби и печали! «У вашей дочери весьма посредственные таланты в зельеваренье, Стайлз, увы, нам придётся с этим смириться.» Дерек, я уверен, если ли бы проф умел плакать, он бы возрыдал вместе со мной! Это же... Это же... Это просто неслыханно! Вот.  
— Ну, она хотя бы не взрывает котлы, — пожал плечами Дерек и отложил в сторону письмо, буквально на глазах раздуваясь от гордости.  
— Я снова смирился, — Стайлз театрально вскинул руки к небу и, бросив на Дерека смеющийся взгляд, зажмурил глаза, демонстрируя горе. — Я перевязал мечты о великих открытиях, которые могла бы сделать наша дочь, розовой ленточкой и запихнул их поглубже...  
Дерек откашлялся.  
— ...но это уже просто за гранью добра и зла! Плохой, плохой волк! Твоё тлетворное влияние, не иначе! Обучение только началось, Дерек! Повторю по буквам: только началось! Это значит, что прошло совсем мало времени, а наша хрупкая принцесса уже в квиддичной команде. Мне кажется, она даже Поттера переплюнула своими скоростями.  
— Охотница, — широко улыбнулся Дерек, явно сдерживая гордый рык.  
— Это нечестно, — Стайлз надул губы, свёл брови и прищурился. — Нужно срочно купить ей новую метлу.  
  
 _/две недели спустя/_  
— О, да! — завопил Стайлз — О! Да! Это моя! Моя дочь! Я! Лучший! В мире! Отец! Да!  
Дерек вздрогнул.  
Первый курс. Три месяца обучения. Он искренне надеялся, что Хогвартс устоит.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кроссоверная вселенная, сразу после войны  
> тема "как Дерек в Нью-Йорк подался"

— Гриффиндорцы, мистер Хейл, — Снейп поморщился услышав скрип, которым на неопределённое время обзавёлся его голос, и повёл плечом, — если принимают решение осчастливить кого-либо, то адекватным людям остаются только два варианта.  
Дерек заинтересованно дёрнул бровью и протянул профессору склянку с очередным зельем.  
— Можно смириться и принять свою участь или, что логичнее и безопаснее, сбежать, — закончил свою мысль Снейп и бросил настороженный взгляд на дверь, за которой, судя по звукам, бушевал Поттер. — И поверьте, никто из действительно адекватных людей не осудит вас за побег.  
Дерек неопределённо хмыкнул, отчётливо понимая, что если бы не остаточная слабость, профессор и сам бы с превеликим удовольствием смылся из палаты, в буквальном смысле через трубу, не ставя никого в известность. Но, к сожалению, зелья, которые были призваны спасти его, войдя в какую-то сложную реакцию с ядом Нагини, почти полностью лишили его магических сил, для восстановления которых требовались другие зелья, время и полный покой. С последним возникли большие проблемы. Серьёзно. Дерек даже решил, что две самые известные на данный момент троицы сговорились между собой. И если в двери палаты не ломились двое Уизли и Стилински, то только потому, что туда рвались Грейнджер, Поттер и Уизли. Вот, например, прямо сейчас выполнение миссии «достань профессора, выражая благодарность и озабоченность его состоянием» лежало на плечах младшего трио. Все беды от львиного факультета, не иначе.  
— Сэр, у меня к вам предложение, — решился Дерек, услышав, что Поттер уже переспорил миссис Маккол и принялся за доктора.  
— Осмелюсь предположить, что я не смогу от него отказаться, — хмыкнул Снейп и взмахнул рукой, — действуйте, мистер Хейл. Хуже наверняка не будет.  
Через полчаса на ушах стояла если не вся магическая Британия, то большая её часть точно. В палате профессора Снейпа, куда с боем получил всё же доступ Поттер, пахло настоями, зельями, мазями, гарью и даже не пахло самим пациентом.  
  
***  
  
— Пожалуй, стоит закрыть мэнор от сов, — лениво предложил Питер, потягивая грог.  
— Полностью с вами согласен, — отозвался Снейп и вытянул ноги к камину, поправив тёплый клетчатый плед.  
Дерек поморщился, поджигая очередной воплиер, голосом Стилински оповещающий о похищении всеми любимого профессора и требующий «поработать носом».  
— Как думаете, Северус, если бы вы всё же погибли, каких масштабов достигла бы внезапно вспыхнувшая любовь к вам? — светским тоном поинтересовался Питер.  
— Страшно представить, — передёрнулся Снейп и прикрыл глаза. — Но смею надеяться, на памятник в полный рост её могло хватить.  
— Из чистого золота, — кивнул Питер и зажмурился, явно представляя себе в буквальном смысле ослепительную картину.  
— Ну да, — хмыкнув, поддержал беседу Дерек, — а Поттер бы в итоге назвал в вашу честь своего ребёнка. Что? Мне показалось, он достаточно идиотичен для подобного.  
— Всё ещё впереди, — утешил Питер, повертел в руках стакан и поморщился от звуков нового воплиера.  
Голосом Стилински было объявлено, что Дерек Хейл занимает почётное первое место в конкурсе «Гадский гад века», что он, Стайлз, надеется, что с профессором всё в порядке и ему оказывают действительно должный уход, что вот прям сегодня же вечером героический герой Стилински притащит свежих ингредиентов и правильный котёл, что, так уж и быть, никому не расскажет о том, что натворили два эгоистичных слизеринца (как будто можно было ожидать чего-то другого, никто не думает о чужих нервах, даже взрослые и умные, казалось бы, люди) и что Дерек Хейл, оборотень и кровопийца (и нервопийца), ему, благородному и незлопамятному гриффиндорцу, теперь очень сильно должен.  
— Ещё не поздно сбежать, — обратился к оборотню и кровопийце Снейп.  
— У нас в Нью-Йорке осталась парочка незавершённых дел, если я ничего не путаю, — куда-то в потолок протянул Питер.  
— Гриффиндорцы и их понятие о счастье, Дерек, — Снейп лениво приоткрыл один глаз, — я бы на вашем месте долго не размышлял.  
Дерек кивнул в знак согласия, сообщил, что в крайнем случае он всегда рад профессору, а в Нью-Йорке большая квартира, и отправился собирать вещи.  
Все долги розданы, пора подумать и о собственной шкуре.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кроссоверная вселенная  
> тема "как Дерек и Стайлз придумали, что у них будет Лора"

Любой здравомыслящий человек, глядя на чету Хейлов-Стилински и их неугомонную принцессу, невольно приходил к мысли, что своим появлением на белый свет Лора обязана папе Стайлзу. Нет, не в биологическом смысле, поскольку Лора была миниатюрной и более весёлой копией папы Дерека, а в глобальном масштабе, так сказать. В общем, все вокруг были твёрдо уверены, что когда-то давно, на заре их отношений, именно Стайлзу пришла в голову идея завести ребёнка. Ну, потому что это Стайлз. Отработанная до мелочей схема: Стилински стукнуло в голову, Хейл пошёл и сделал. Ничего нового. Поэтому никто никогда и не спрашивал, как именно всё произошло. А вот если бы спросили, то были бы очень удивлены.  
  
***  
  
— Ты ещё здесь? — Дерек обречённо вздохнул и на автомате потянулся за палочкой: то ли проклясть, то ли левитировать нафиг.  
— Ага, — Стайлз жалобно шмыгнул носом и бухнул на стол огромную толстостенную кружку со свежесваренным кофе — единственный известный ему способ привести Хейла в состояние «убью тебя чуть позже».  
Дерек хмыкнул, но кофе принял весьма благосклонно.  
— Долго ты здесь околачиваться собираешься?  
— М, всю жизнь, например?  
Этот занимательный диалог, практически слово в слово, повторялся на протяжении месяца. С тех самых пор, как Стилински заявился на порог нью-йоркской квартиры Хейлов с зачарованной сумкой и потрёпанным котлом наперевес. Дерек понятия не имел, какими пытками тот вызнал его адрес у двух весьма стойких личностей, да и не особо хотел знать, если честно. Так ему крепче спалось. На отказ пустить его за порог, Стайлз философски пожал плечами и принялся расчехлять свой багаж прямо под дверями квартиры. На кое-как сложенной палатке неопределённого цвета Хейл сдался. С тех пор и мучился. Соседом Стилински оказался, мягко говоря, беспокойным. Будоражащим. Он постоянно заводил дурацкие разговоры из разряда «что вижу, то пою», изучал новые заклинания, дважды спалил маленькую спартанскую кухню, трижды сломал никому прежде не нужный телевизор, варил божественный кофе и периодически зависал в глубинах собственной фантазии, пялясь на то, как тренировался Дерек, поддерживая свою форму. Никаких речей о любви до гроба он не толкал, на тело особо не претендовал (ну, не считать же поползновениями голодные взгляды и восторженные сердечки в глазах), но...  
— Ты надолго? — спрашивал Хейл каждое утро.  
— Примерно... навсегда? — отвечал Стилински со странной, не вяжущейся с его видом завоевателя, вопросительной интонацией.  
И выгнать его вон не представлялось возможным, Дерек ещё помнил тот самый походный набор, продемонстрированный ему в первый день, и был иррационально уверен, что Стайлз ни на мгновение не задумается, прежде чем пустить его в ход. Да если честно, выгонять мальчишку не очень-то и хотелось.  
— Смиритесь, — посоветовал Снейп, когда Хейл связался с ним, чтобы пожаловаться на оккупанта. — К сожалению или к счастью, это единственный выход для вас, Дерек. Проявите качества, присущие нашему факультету — используйте произошедшее с выгодой. Мне кажется, что вы останетесь довольны результатом.  
В общем и целом, Дерек, не привыкший лгать самому себе, был доволен. Стилински — единственный, наверное, человек в его окружении, который не просто привлекал Дерека, а казался, несмотря на все недостатки, почти идеальным. Ещё в бытность их учёбы Дерек не испытывал ни особого раздражения, ни тем более злости по отношению к непоседливому гриффиндорцу. Его чувствами были скорее тёплое изумление и восхищение бурной фантазией. Вот и теперь Стайлз легко проникал за оборонительные щиты, точно знал, когда нужно остановиться, с треском хомячил всё, что, впав в кулинарное настроение, готовил Хейл, красиво и действительно волшебно варил свои немыслимые зелья, светло улыбался и вёлся на любое предложение с энтузиазмом восторженного щенка. Такого Стайлза хотелось прикарманить себе, проследить, чтобы не вляпался в очередное безумство, кормить и нежить, плавясь под горячими взглядами. Хотелось... Много чего хотелось, вот только Дерек не верил, что то самое «навсегда» от неугомонного Стилински совпадает с его собственным пониманием этого слова.  
И поэтому однажды Дерек сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни:  
 _(— Когда ты уже уберёшься из моего дома?_  
 _— Возможно, никогда?)_  
— Хочешь жить долго и счастливо? Без детей я не согласен, - сказал он.  
— Да не вопрос! — завопил Стайлз и впервые за всё время облапил Дерека так, что с мясом не оторвать, будто получил добро на подобные действия. — Я буду петь нашей малышке колыбельные. Обещаю!  
Это была очень, очень глупая идея. Но у Дерека не получалось о ней сожалеть. Впрочем, он и не пытался.  
  
***  
  
Даже когда Стайлз исполнил своё обещание и во всю мощь лёгких, усиленную заклинанием, горланил Лоре на ночь скудный маггловский репертуар:  
 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
 _Dream yourself a dream come true_  
 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
 _And dream until your dream comes true_


End file.
